Pokechristmas
by MewLover54
Summary: I have had to reupload this story so it is lemon free. But due to swearing, this fic is still M rated. Pikachu/Buneary Chimchar/Piplup and a little Buizel/Parchirisu too.
1. Introduction

ML54: I don't own Pokemon. Sorry but the whole story is an emergancy update, so I don't have the time to do these little comic relief sections.

**Introduction**

Pikachu was sitting on the side of a cliff in Sinnoh. It had been three years since Arceus ordered the extermination of all the humans, since the good ones were killed by the evil ones, and he had joined his friends from the Sinnoh region back to their home.

His friends from Sinnoh includes: Chimchar, Piplup, Pachirisu, Turtwig, Happiny, Swinub, Croagunk, Staravia, Buizel and Buneary. He doesn't really know why he wanted to go to Sinnoh, he's from the Kanto region, he just did. He figured it was because he liked the fact that Sinnoh still had a lot of it's forests intact.

They were all staying in a house in Floroma Town, Buneary picked it and the others didn't really care. It was a nice place to live and with the construction of the Teleport Positions. That were usually manned with psychic type pokemon. It was a very easy and convenient way to get from city to city.

But lately things have started changing with them. Chimchar and Piplup are dating for one. They started about three weeks after Arceus's order and it was a good distraction from everything going on.

Also, surprisingly, Buizel asked Pachirisu out. It shocked just about everyone since they were so different. Buizel was the fighting, keep-to-himself, non-emotional type of guy and Pachirisu, however, was a very sociable, energetic, fun-loving pokemon. But they seem to get along pretty well.

Happiny recently evolved into a Chansey and was working in a pokemon centre. Even without the horde of Nurse Joys the pokemon centres were still run by pokemon and Chansey was really good at what she did.

Turtwig is dating a Chickorita from Veilstone City. Sure it was pretty far, but the Teleport Positions made it easy for them to see each other.

Staravia is earning money by doing a mailing job. He's particularly good at it since he was a fast, flying type pokemon. So he earns quite a bit.

Croagunk, well, he hasn't really changed at all. He was still quiet and socially awkward.

Buneary is working as a florist, since she likes flowers. It doesn't bring much money in, but they're supportive either way.

Pikachu, himself, earned money by doing Exploration missions. Of course he always has to bring someone with him since a team had to be at LEAST two pokemon. So he usually goes with Buizul or Chimchar. Sometimes Buneary would go on her days off. Piplup and Pachirisu went sometimes as well through sheer boredom.

He was happy that they were all coping without their trainers, but is still upset by them being gone. His thoughts were interupted by the sound of hopping. He turned to see Buneary going towards the path to their home.

Buneary felt someone watching her and turned to see the yellow mouse she knows all to well. "Hey Pikachu." Buneary waved. Pikachu smiled and waved back.

"Hey Buneary. Come and sit. I could use the company." Buneary smiled and sat next to him, putting a bag down next to her and sighing in relief.

"Thanks. I was thinking about sitting down by myself, but I get, well lonely." Pikachu raised his equivalent of an eyebrow.

"What's in the bag?" Buneary frowned.

"It's Christmas next week. It's full of presents for everyone, INCLUDING you, so no peeking!" She said loudly as Pikachu was about to look in the bag.

"Oh...Sorry." Then it hit him like an atom bomb. "CHRISTMAS!"

"Yeah, like only the most important time of the year, the day Arceus first created life itself. Don't tell me you forgot." Buneary shook her head disappointedly. "You really are an idiot you know." Pikachu frowned.

Another thing that changed was that Buneary had gotten over her crush on Pikachu after knowing that he wasn't returning her feelings. So now she treats him with the same amount of respect she treats everyone else, so that meant insults where insults were due. Still, it was better than her pulling her fluff over her face. It was a lot less awkward for Pikachu as well.

Still, it bothered him for some reason. He should be happy that she had gotten over him right. He does care about her, and he knew that the crush was hurting her more than it was him, but it still bothered him a bit.

"Sorry. I was busy. I had to set a Pichu free after she got herself stuck with a group of Ariados. Chimchar was a lot of help. But he had to go. He had to do something." Pikachu sighed. "I wonder what he's doing?" Buneary lightly Dizzy Punched his shoulder. "Ow."

"Focus. You have to get TEN present in two days!" She exclaimed. "It took me two WEEKS to decide what I was going to get everyone. Then you have to wrap them. Come on let's go home." She said, getting up.

Pikachu took a little longer, being slightly disorientated by the Dizzy Punch. "R-right." Buneary smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get the presents." Pikachu looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks. But why do you want to help me?" Buneary giggled.

"Because, if you were to go by yourself, you'll just get us random stuff from the first store you see like last time."

Flashback

"_Thanks Pikachu. I think?" Chimchar said, examining his present. A barbecue set._

"_Well...Summer is only...Six months away." Pikachu said sheepishly._

"_That's the same excuse you gave for my present." Piplup exclaimed, holding a pair of tongs. Croagunk said the same thing looking at his present. A Turner._

"_Well. At least it's better than what I got. You can't wrap Ice Cubes Pikachu!" Scolded Swinub, looking at the pile of wet wrapping paper at his feet._

"_You would have found it in the freezer." Pikachu pointed out stupidly._

"_There HAS to be something wrong with you!" Buizel shouted, holding a fire extinguisher. Pachirisu was beside him with a rolling pin._

"_You know Buizel. I don't cook that often. Maybe you could knock some sense into him using this." Buizel then got a little glint in his eyes._

"_Not today sweetie. It's Christmas. I'll get him tomorrow." Buneary then came in with a tray full of cookies wearing a pair of oven gloves. The gloves were her present._

"_At least they're practical." She sighed, glaring at the electric mouse pokemon._

"_Sorry guys. Wilkinson's was the only store open." Staravia glared at him._

"_And you bought me a paper weight! I could have used a PEN Pikachu." Turtwig sighed._

"_I could have spent Christmas with Chickorita, but no, I thought it would be fun to sit here and listen to everybody be mean to Pikachu. Of course for the right reasons." Turtwig sighed, looking at his present. A potato peeler. "I think I would have preferred nothing. It was more like you went shopping for the utensils that we needed to replace."_

"_I asked him to do that three WEEKS ago!" Buneary exclaimed looking a it murderous. Pikachu sometimes hated that she got over him. Chansey sighed._

"_Come on guys. It's Christmas! Let's ignore the stupid presents and just punish Pikachu by not letting him have a cookie." The others agreed and he sighed._

"I still can't believe that you got me a pair of oven gloves!" Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, you usually do the cooking." Buneary sighed.

"Do you even know me?" She asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Of course."

"Then you would know that I only make cookies. Chansey does the cooking. And you got her a notebook!" Pikachu sighed.

"I won't screw it up this year! I promise!" Buneary nodded.

"I know you won't. I'll be supervising you. But I can't supervise you buy my present, so you'll be on your own there." Pikachu gulped. He didn't actually know Buneary all too well. Sure she would talk to him all the time, but he being the brainless type just kept ignoring her. "PIKACHU!"

"Huh...What?" Buneary glared at him.

"What was I just talking about?" Pikachu looked confused before realising that he had ignored her again.

"Um...You were wondering whether I was listening to you or not." He guessed. Buneary tapped her foot impatiently.

"BEFORE that." Pikachu just decided to guess randomly.

"Lilipups?" _"Must...Avoid...Stupidity impulse!" _He thought to himself

"_Must...Avoid...Killing impulse!" _Buneary thought to herself. "ARCEUS you're hopeless! How did I ever fall for you! You don't listen to anything I say!" Pikachu's ears drooped in sadness.

"That was unnecessarily harsh Buneary." Pikachu pointed out. Buneary glared at him.

"Tell me one correct thing about me and I'll let you off." She said as they walk towards their home. Pikachu put on a thoughtful face.

"You're a virgin?" That got him a Dizzy Punch to the face.

"That's not what I meant, stupid!" Buneary yelled at him, really flustered. Pikachu rubbed his face.

"OW! That hurt!" Buneary turned away.

"You deserved it! Now I'm going to be more specific. Something about my past before I met you and the others."

"When have you EVER told me anything about your past?"

"THIS MORNING! I told you that my father was a Lucario and my mother was a Lopunny! The others can tell you as well. THEY were listening." Buneary was very pissed now. It was rare when the rabbit pokemon wasn't pissed at the mouse these days.

"Sorry... Um I remember you saying that you lived in Enterna Forest when you were four, right?" Buneary smiled.

"Alright. You listen sometimes." Pikachu mentally sighed with relief. He had actually guessed that. He was very lucky. Thankfully for him, they had just entered their home, where Buneary went straight to her room. He then looked around and saw the whole place was covered in Christmas decorations.

The house was quite big. Eight rooms. Before Chimchar shared with Buizul and Piplup shared with Pachirisu. But they switched once Pachirisu and Buizul got together. The front room was huge. Enough to fit Palkia and Dialga in it and still have room for all of them. They had a TV, sofa, three armchairs, staircase and a Christmas Tree.

He saw Chimchar and smiled. "Hey Chimchar!" Chimchar looked round quickly then sighed with relief.

"Oh...It's you Pikachu." Pikachu was from his behaviour. He wasn't usually this jumpy.

"What's up?" Pikachu asked, walking towards the red monkey. Chimchar sighed.

"I'm just worried. I need to keep this hidden from Piplup." Pikachu understood.

"Oh her Christmas present. What did you get her?" Pikachu asked, excitedly. Chimchar looked at him.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" Pikachu nodded. Chimchar then, reluctantly, took out a small red box and opened. Inside was a ring.

"WHOA..." Chimchar slapped his hand over Pikachu's mouth.

"Shut up! Piplup's upstairs!" He then heard footsteps and quickly closed the box and hid it behind him. Piplup then came down.

"What's up Pikachu?" Piplup asked urgently. Pikachu looked at Chimchar. He sighed.

"He just found out Christmas was in three days time." Piplup nodded and glared at Pikachu.

"You better get something good for us this year. I don't want another Apron saying 'HOT STUFF' on it again."

"I thought it was ironically funny." Piplup sighed.

"You're an idiot. I don't even cook. Chimchar and Chansey do the cooking." Piplup then looked towards Chimchar. "I just need to get my dress and I'll be ready, okay?" Chimchar nodded. And smiled.

"Take all the time you need. But it wouldn't make much of a difference. You're always beautiful to me." Piplup blushed and kissed Chimchar before rushing upstairs again.

"I'm not an idiot, am I?" Chimchar looked at him.

"Yes you are. Now I have to get dressed." Pikachu raised an eyebrow.

"I preferred it when we didn't have to wear clothes. But you're already dressed." Chimchar looked at Pikachu with eye's that seemed to say 'Are you serious?' before replying.

"I'm taking Piplup somewhere nice. I'm PROPOSING dude. I need to look a little less casual." With that he took off, leaving a confused Pikachu behind.

"What's proposing mean?" Buizel walked into the room, hearing the question he replied.

"It means when someone asks the one they love to marry them. Why do you ask?" Pikachu smiled when he heard the answer.

"Oh...Chimchar is proposing to Piplup. Don't tell her though." Buizel nodded.

"He is?" Both their eyes went wide when they turned to see Piplup behind them on the stairs, in a dark blue dress. They looked at each other, then to her.

"No." Pikachu said stupidly. Buizel slapped his paw over his eyes. He was an idiot.

Piplup fell back on the armchair near the entrance to the kitchen. "He's proposing."

"I said he wasn't!" Pikachu said stupidly again. Buizel whacked him on the head.

"Just shut up dude! You've ruined enough." Pikachu looked down in sadness. Buizel went over to Piplup.

"Look. The idiot may have ruined the surprise. But you still have the date to enjoy. And you don't know what he's going to say. So just enjoy yourself. And try to act surprised for his sake." Buizel said, pointing to the yellow mouse, who had curled up into a ball.

Piplup smiled very brightly. "Okay Buizel. No dought I'll enjoy tonight. I'm getting married." She said the last part quietly to herself. Chimchar then came down.

"Ready to go?" Chimchar was wearing a simple suit.

"OKAY!" Piplup yelled, excitedly, grabbing Chimchar's hand and dragging him out the door.

"So much for acting surprised. I wouldn't dought that Chimchar's suspicious about her behaviour right now." Buizel sighed and went to bed. He was tired after getting back from Brine Cave.

"Buizel!" Buizel glared at Pikachu. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Buizel sighed. "Yes. Everyone thinks so. But that's what we like about you. If Pachirisu comes in, tell her I've gone to bed.

Pikachu nodded and slumped down in sadness. _"I am an Idiot."_


	2. Proposal

****ML54: I don't own Pokemon.

**Proposal**

To say Chimchar was nervous would be a massive understatement. He was a fire type, so he doesn't really sweat, but he does get over heated quite a lot. He was stuttering around her a lot as well, he was alright when talking to the waiter, a Miltank, but when he was alone with Piplup. He was just trying to keep himself from out bursting a proposal desperately.

Piplup was in the bathroom right now, so he had a little time to get the words together, nut he just didn't know what to say. Just then he turned and saw something that could help him.

Turtwig just happened to be right there with Chikorita. He knew that he would need some help. Croagunk was no help. He rarely talks anyway. Buizel really isn't the romantic type. Another girl was out. Pikachu was a HUGE no. Swinub and Staravia wouldn't know love if it danced naked in front of them. So that left Turtwig.

He decided to go and talk to him for a bit. He walked over to him. "Turtwig." He said quietly. Turtwig spun around and smiled.

"Chimchar! What are you doing here?" Chimchar sighed.

"Well. Me and Piplup are here. I'm going to propose to her. And I don't know what to do." Chimchar admitted, defeatedly. "I just need some help." Turtwig thought for a bit.

"My only advice is to just say what comes from the heart." Turtwig replied. Chimchar sighed.

"Thanks. I'll try that. And at least you guys are here if I get rejected." Chikorita cut him off.

"She's not going to turn you down. You guys have been dating for three years! She'll be excited as hell." She explained. Chimchar smiled.

"Thanks guys." He then went back to his table. Piplup then came out and took her seat and smiled at Chimchar, giving him Butterfrees in his stomach.

"U-uh...P-piplup?" Chimchar said timidly. Piplup smiled wider.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well...Uh. We've known each other a long time now...And we've been dating for most of it..." Chimchar then froze. That was all he had. Piplup blinked.

"Well yeah. But that's a good thing." Chimchar nodded.

"Of course it's a good thing, it's a great thing!" Chimchar then face-palmed. This isn't how he wanted this to turn out as far. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, and that got him his vote of confidence.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Piplup." He said, boldly earning a surprised look from Piplup and a bit of an audience from the others that were there.

"When I was with Paul. I never knew what it felt like to be loved. I never thought I would ever find my soul mate, but I have. And it's you Piplup. I love you which is why..." He then got down on one knee. "...I'm asking you, as my friend, my lover, and hopefully my wife. Piplup, will you marry me?" Piplup eyes started whelling up with tears of happiness.

"Of course I will!" She exclaimed loudly, hugging him within an inch of his life. Everyone else in the restaurant started to applaud the newly engaged couple while Piplup kissed him.

**The Next Day**

Pikachu was up exceptionally early that morning. He was ready to prove that he wasn't an idiot and get everyone better Christmas presents this year. He knocked on Buneary's door twice and waited for an answer.

Soon Buneary opened the door, wearing a pink nightgown and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Pikachu? What time is it?"

"9 o clock. You said you'd help me with buying my presents today." Buneary smiled.

"At least you didn't forget. Okay I'll get dressed while you get Breakfast. I'm sure we have some apples in the fridge." With that she turned and shut the door. Pikachu went down to see Chimchar and Piplup cuddling on the sofa. He smiled at the cute scene. And with the ring on her flipper, he knew that it went well.

He went into the kitchen. It was a simple room. A fridge, freezer, cooker, counter, table with ten chairs and a few cupboards. He opened the fridge and pulled out an apple. As soon as he closed the fridge he saw Croagunk standing at the door way.

"Oh. Morning Croagunk." Pikachu said, cheerfully to the poison type. Croagunk just nodded and picked up a Lum Berry from the side and consumed it slowly while walking away. "Okay." He said to himself. He still didn't understand Croagunk sometimes.

Buneary then hopped into the room wearing a pink blouse and a pink skirt **(I know it's winter for them. But I don't really know how she would have been able to put on a pair of trousers with that excessive amount of fluff on her lower body.) **she then got an Oran Berry and ate it slowly.

"Okay. So who are you buying for first, and what kind of budget do you have?" Pikachu thought about it.

"Well since you're coming with me today, I can't buy your present. I guess I'll start with Buizel. I think I can get him something from a work out shop or something." Buneary smiled.

"Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought." Pikachu's heart did a Da-Thump.

"_What was that?" _Pikachu thought to himself. He was drawn away from his thoughts when Buneary lightly shook his shoulder, causing him to blush a little, un-noticed by his red cheeks.

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute." Buneary asked.

"I'm fine. I also have a lot of poke, from all of the Exploration missions I do." Pikachu said proudly. Buneary shook her head.

"I know. I was with you for some of them. Remember?" Buneary said, knowing the answer as no.

"Yeah. Of course. You saved my ass from that Steelix with your Dizzy Punch." He smiled. "Well let's go." Buneary was shocked, but nodded. "Also. I'm sorry."

Buneary stopped. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong yet." Pikachu sighed.

"I did some thinking last night after I found out that everyone told me I was an idiot. And I realised how unfair I was towards you. You told me about you, but I ignored you. Even after you showered me with affection. I know I don't deserve it. But...Do you forgive me?" Buneary smiled.

"Of course." Pikachu smiled, putting an arm around her, in a friendly way.

"Great. Now I believe that I have to learn a few things about you. Stuff I should have learned a long time ago." Buneary smiled.

"Okay then!" She replied happily, as they walked out the door.

**Meanwhile**

"Pachirisu?" Buizel asked, half-awake seeing the Electric Squirrel walk in. She turned and smiled.

"Morning Buizel!" She replied happily. Buizel smiled back.

"Well someone's happy. What's up?" He asked. Pachirisu wagged her tail like a dog would.

"Chimchar and Piplup are engaged! Isn't that great!" She squealed. Buizel shook his head.

"I already knew. And of course it is." He smiled at her and rubbed her cheek affectionately. "You want to do something tonight?" Pachirisu nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe a movie." Buizel smiled.

"It's a date." With that, he went to get dressed.

**Back with Pikachu**

"And so I lived in Enterna Forest until I was fifth-teen. Then my parents told me I need to fend for myself. I agreed then I found you guys. That's basically my life before the team." Pikachu nodded.

"Wow. You fended for yourself for five years. That's impressive. I was born into human care, so I wouldn't really know what I would do." Buneary giggled. Pikachu didn't mind though. He liked the sound of her laugh. Wait what?

"_What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?" _Then as he thought about it. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

He's falling for her. Hard. _"Why am I feeling this way NOW? This feeling couldn't have come here earlier? You know. When she was head over heels for you!" _Pikachu was drawn away from his thoughts with Buneary poking him in the arm.

"You okay, Pikachu? You look surprised about something." Pikachu blushed at the contact, but shook his head.

"No I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." Buneary smiled her dazzling smile towards him before facing forward. Which lead to more blushing.

"_Get a grip man! She doesn't like you anymore! It's not fair to her if you fall for her! It took her years to get over you! And above all you're an idiot!" _He thought to himself sadly.

"We're here." Buneary said, interrupting his train of thought again. He looked up to see them in Celadon City. "C'mon. You have ten presents to get." Pikachu sighed.

"Remember! No stupid stuff!" He exclaimed to himself as they walked into the City.


	3. Out and About

ML54: This was a serious change in chapter. I don't own pokemon.

**Out And About**

"Okay. So where can we find a gift for Piplup?" Pikachu asked carrying two bags. One with a pair of boxing gloves for Buizel and the other with a picture frame for Chansey.

"Piplup's a girl, remember that Pikachu. No stupid clothing like that stupid apron." Pikachu sighed.

"Why is no-one else seeing the irony?" Buneary shook her head and lightly Dizzy Punched him.

"Focus. You know Piplup quite well. Try and get something she'll like." Pikachu then spotted a tear drop, pendant thing and went over to see what it was.

"Mystic Water? Hey Buneary!" He called to the rabbit pokemon who was hopping away. She looked back and hopped over.

"You find something?" She asked. Pikachu nodded and pointed it out. Buneary then leaned forward to look at it. "Looks good. I don't think Piplup has one."

Pikachu nodded, then his eyes landed on Buneary's hind quarters and he just stared. _"PIKACHU! WHAT THE HELL? GET A GRIP YOU PERVERT!" _Pikachu snapped out of it when he heard Buneary walk into the shop.

"You coming?" She asked him smiling. Pikachu seemed to lose himself before mentally shaking out of it and following her.

"_Now I see why Buneary acted so strangely towards me. I must be acting like a complete idiot. Wait. I am an idiot! She won't notice a thing. That's why she hasn't noticed so far. Never thought I'd be grateful to be stupid." _

**Buizel and Chimchar**

The two of them were in Apple Woods. Why? They needed more food and there was a Scyther thief in the area that has apparently committed the worst crime imaginable.

He stole Guildmaster Wigglytuff's Perfect apples. "I don't get it. If this Guildmaster is so tough. Why can't he come and get his apples back himself?" Buizel shook his head.

"Because he's a fat, lazy idiot. More so than Pikachu." Buizel replied. Chimchar chuckled.

"Yeah. But I sorta feel bad for you. You've got type disadvantage written all over you to these Grass types...FLAMETROWER!" He shouted afterwards, knocking a Budew into a tree, where one of the apples fell and hit it on the head.

"You don't have to. These guys are nothing compared to me...SONICBOOM!" Buizel yelled as the sound waves hit the Butterfree and sent it toppling towards the ground.

"I guess...I found him! FLAMEWHEEL!" Chimchar yelled as he rolled forward, unleashing a torrent of flames from his mouth and let his body ignite. The Scyther turned and dropped the Perfect apples as he was consumed by the flames and knocked out.

"How did he manage to steal the Guildmaster's Perfect apples when he gets knocked out after one hit?" Buizel exclaimed, picking the Perfect apples off of the floor. Chimchar shrugged while tying him up.

"Maybe the Guild just needs to put better security in the food storage area." He suggested. Buizel also shrugged, picking an Oran Berry off of the floor.

"I suppose. But we're done here. So let's go." Buizel then thought of something. "Do you know where Pikachu is?" Chimchar put on a thoughtful face.

"I saw him walk out of the house really early with Buneary. I saw that they were both smiling and he had his arm around her." Buizel looked stunned.

"You don't think they're dating behind our backs, do you? That could explain why they went out so early." Chimchar thought about it.

"Well we all know that Buneary was head over heels for Pikachu just a year and a half ago. She claims to have gotten over him and she has been controlling herself fantastically around him. But it may be that they have started dating and if Buneary has done him. Then it would make sense that she's not so nervous around him any more." Buizel took all of it in and nodded.

"I suggest that we interrogate Pikachu later. Mainly because Buneary scares me when she's mad." Chimchar nodded.

"Okay then. But first let's get back to delivering the Perfect apples to Guildmaster Fatso." Buizel chuckled and pulled out the Exploration Team badge before they teleported to the Guild.

**Piplup and Pachirisu**

"Oh wow! This place looks great!" Pachirisu exclaimed, looking around the Temple of the Sea. It's actually home to the prince of the sea, Manaphy. But he allows pokemon to get married considering that it technically counts as a church.

"I don't think so Pachi. Chimchar's a Fire type. Remember? He'd be snuffed like a candle down here." Pachirisu sighed.

"Yeah. That sucks." Piplup chuckled.

"It doesn't really stop you from getting married down here. Buizel is a water type to. He'd get the discount." Pachirisu sighed.

"I don't think we're at that point yet Piplup."

"Come on. You guys have bee going out for, what, three years? I know he'll pop the question any day now." Pachirisu sighed sadly.

"I hope so. Anyhow, where's Buneary? This is something she'd want to help with as well." Piplup nodded.

"Me and Chimchar plan on asking her about flowers. But she appeared to be doing something with Pikachu." The electric squirrel was interested now.

"What's she doing with Pikachu?" Piplup sighed.

"I don't know. She just seemed to be smiling and he had his arm around her. Me and Chimchar both saw it." Pachirisu giggled.

"Do you think they're dating?" Piplup shook her head.

"Buneary hasn't been much of a Pikachu fan since she got over him." Pachirisu winked.

"Could be a cover up." She suggested. Piplup was interested now.

"You think so?" Pachirisu nodded.

"Of course. No-one can get over someone that easily and quickly." Piplup looked puzzled.

"It took her a year and a half." Pachirisu whistled.

"Exactly!" She chirped. Piplup shook her head.

"Well. Where are we going now?" Pachirisu looked at her watch.

"We should make our way over to Celadon City. It's almost time to meet Buizel and Chimchar." Piplup nodded as they walked over to the Teleport Position.

**Turtwig and Chikorita**

The two were in the Trainer Memorial Park. Particularly at the big statue of a PokeBall with a plaque listing the names of many trainers and their achievements. "I found Ash!" Turtwig exclaimed, pointing to the name Ash Ketchum.

"What's say about him?" Chikorita asked, looking at the writing.

"It says, one of the most selfless and courageous pokemon trainers to be born. He was Champion of the Orange Isle and the Battle Frontier. He was also known to help many Legendary Pokemon in their time of need. The most noticeable one was Mew and the Tree of Beginning." Chikorita smiled softly as Turtwig's voice quivered a bit at the end.

"I don't really know what you're going through with him gone Turtwig as I never had a trainer. But I'll always be here." Turtwig wiped the tear he didn't know he had away and smiled in appreciation.

"I know Chik'. Thank you. I love you." He said, kissing her.


	4. Interogation

ML54: I don't own pokemon.

**Interrogations**

Pikachu and Buneary had just walked into the front room of the house to find that, oddly enough, no-one was home. "That's odd. I would have thought that, at the very least, Croagunk would be here." Buneary hopped onto the sofa and sighed.

"Guess they must have gone Christmas shopping too." Pikachu sat next to her and shook his head.

"They would have gone WAY earlier. They're not as forgetful as me."

"I suppose."

Then an awkward silence filled the room. Well for Pikachu at least. He couldn't seem to get his dam hormones under control. _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS WAY ABOUT ANYONE BEFORE! WHY AM I STARTING TO FEEL THIS WAY FOR BUNEARY?"_

Suddenly the door opened revealing Piplup and Chimchar. "Hey guys!" Buneary called happily bouncing towards the pair.

"Hey Buneary." Piplup replied. Chimchar whispered something in Piplup's ear and she nodded. "Could you join me in my room for a second Buneary?" The rabbit Pokemon nodded and bounced off with Piplup.

Pikachu stared off after Buneary and sighed sadly. _"You idiot! She's only upstairs!It's not like she'll run away. You don't miss her!" _His thoughts were interupted by the fire-type poking his shoulder.

"You okay dude?" He asked. Pikachu nodded, a distant look on his face. Chimchar sighed and sat down next to him. "What were you and Buneary doing this morning?" He asked bluntly.

"We were doing my Christmas shopping. Don't worry you're not getting another Barbecue Set." Chimchar smiled.

"Well at least you got that done."

"Not quite." Chimchar looked confused.

"Why not?"

"I can't exactly buy Buneary's present in front of her, can I?" He replied. Chimchar then slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah. Well you just came back, so rest a little before venturing out again." Pikachu nodded. "There anything else, you look a little...distant." Pikachu blushed, un-noticed by his red cheeks.

"Why's that?"

"Because you've got that look in your eyes. The look that seems to say that you've done something terrible." Pikachu, having enough of asking himself the things in his mind, decided to spill it.

"I'm in love with Buneary." He said, sternly, shocking Chimchar.

**With Piplup and Buneary**

"What's up Pips'?" Buneary asked, wondering why they had left the front room and into her bedroom. The bedroom was nothing special. A wardrobe, a big bed for Piplup and Chimchar and a mirror.

"Buneary. We're friends so we can tell each other anything, right?" Buneary tilted her head to the left, confused by her statement.

"Yeah. Why? Are you breaking up with me?" She asked playfully. Piplup laughed a bit before composing herself.

"Do you still have feelings for Pikachu?" Buneary eyes widened as she stared at Piplup.

"No!" She declined quickly. Piplup looked at her and saw that her left ear twitched.

"You're lying! I can tell you are!" Buneary then glared at her.

"Even if you could! How?" Piplup pointed at her left ear.

"Every time you lie, your left ear twitches." Buneary then replied hastily.

"That's not even true." Her left ear twitched again.

"You're easier to figure out then Pinochio!"

"Ooh can we watch that tonight! I love Disney!" Buneary replied, trying to change the subject.

"We were talking about your feelings for Pikachu. And your ear twitch so you don't love Disney." Buneary whacked her ear in attempts to make it stop revealing her lies.

She then sighed. "You know me TOO well Pips'." Piplup giggled and held out her flipper.

"I promise I won't tell Pikachu. Flippaw promise." She said cheerfully. _"Yeah, I won't tell PIKACHU." _She thought in her mind. Buneary sighed and got up.

"Fine I'm still in love with him, is that what you want to hear?" She said, moodily, shaking her paw with her flipper.

**With Pikachu and Chimchar**

Once Pikachu had announced his feelings, Turtwig walked in. "What's up guys?" He asked cheerfully.

"Pikachu's in love with Buneary!" Chimchar replied, still surprised.

"What?" Turtwig yelled. Pikachu got irritated and used a small thunder bolt to get their attention.

"Shut up! Buneary is UPSTAIRS remember!" He whispered, calmly but firmly. "Now Buneary will NEVER know about this. It will only end up hurting her!"

"How?" Buizel asked, walking in. Pikachu threw his head into the sofa behind him in frustration.

"I may as well be on a talk show with the amount of people coming in hearing about my love for the rabbit Pokemon."

"You love Buneary!" Said Chansey, Staravia and Croagunk, walking in.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" He yelled out as he ran outside. "I still have one more present to get. BUNEARY MUST NOT KNOW!" He yelled out in anger, leaving six stunned Pokemon. Pikachu has never sworn before.

Pachirisu then rushed in. "Guys! Pikachu's in love with Buneary." They all sighed in union.

"How do you know sweetie?" Buizel asked.

"Well he kept repeating it out loud while running towards the Teleport Positions." They all sighed again.

"Yes he may as well be on some sort of talk show." Turtwig said chuckling. Chimchar looked at him, as did the guys. The girls left to find Piplup and Buneary.

"Anyway I have a date with the hot, fun, cute electric squirrel pokemon upstairs. With that, Buizel walked upstairs, leaving the others confused.

"He's changed since he started to date Pachirisu." Swinub said bluntly.

**With Pikachu His POV**

Oh my Arceus! I can not believe I had just told about everyone in the house about my love for the rabbit Pokemon. No doubt someone will blab and tell her and she'll think I'm an idiot and our whole new friendship will be ruined.

Still at least nothing can get worse.

"Sorry sir. Veilstone City stores are all closed."

Dam Murphy's Law!

Christmas was tomorrow and now I can't even buy Buneary a present. This sucks.

I sighed and walked into the park nearby. It was secluded except for a few shadows of some Pokemon I was to preoccupied to name and sat down on a bench on my own.

This is my future. Buneary doesn't love me anymore, and the small amount of respect she has for me now will probably be crushed by not buying her a Christmas present.

I looked to the cold, hard ground as it started to snow lightly. At least it was a nice night.

He felt someone sit next to him. "Hey Pikachu!" I turned and I was shocked at who I saw.

The pink Pokemon I knew so well started chuckling. "Surprised?"

"You can say that Mew, what are you doing here?" Mew chuckled.

"Well. I still owed you from saving me that time with the Tree. I would have repayed Ash, but I can't since he's kinda gone, I'll give the favour to you." I blinked. "I know! I have something you can give to your girlfriend."

"Buneary wouldn't want to be my girlfriend. I'm stupid and forgetful and annoying and..." I was interrupted by the kitten opposite me.

"C'mon dude. That's just like me. Celebi's my opposite in every way and we get along fine..." I interrupted him.

"You're dating Celebi?" I had to ask. Celebi could be fun from the time I met her. But she seemed sort of strict as well. I couldn't imagine her being with Mew. He, however, smiled at me.

"Yup. She's actually over there. Wave." I looked over to the swings where the green fairy was just sitting staring at Mew. I waved, slightly confused. She smiled and waved back. "Anyway. You could give her this!" He said, handing me an amber necklace like thing.

Well it was nice, and it certainly didn't look like it was cheap. Mew smiled at me.

"Remember when you were with me in the Tree. You were determined to get back to Ash no matter what. Even as far as to jump from ledge to ledge of a very windy cliff, bridge...Thing." I saw him stumble over his words.

"Well that's not the point. The point is that you're always determined to get what you want. And that shouldn't stop now. If you want her dude, you have to actually try and get her! Before someone else sweeps her off her feet."

That was actually a very good point. I have to try! I can't sit here wallowing in my own misery until Buneary found some one else. I mean, she tried to get me for years. She never succeeded but she tried.

Well she succeeded now at least.

"Thanks for the pep talk Mew. I appreciate it a lot more than you think." I said jumping up from my seat. Mew chuckled.

"Oh. I know a lot more than YOU think my friend. But you better hurry up. It's midnight. Merry Christmas." I looked at my watch and gasped. I was out for NINE hours! How in the name of Mew, I heard Mew sneeze at that, did I manage that!

"I'VE GOTTA GO! Bye Mew! Bye Celebi!" I called out to her. She smiled and said bye to me to. "AND MEERY CHRISTMAS!" I called out as I ran as fast as I could, the necklace carefully placed in my jacket pocket.

**No-ones POV**

Mew watched the mouse Pokemon run. He walked over to Celebi smiling to himself. "How did it go?" Celebi asked him, getting up and walking to him.

He smiled and sat on the swing. "Well. He should confess tonight. But did you place the...'Insurance' up just in case." Celebi sat on his lap and giggled.

"Yup. Those two are going to be together one way or the other." Mew swung them both and smiled into the night. "Happy Birthday Mew." Mew smiled and kissed her.


	5. Revealations

ML54: I don't own Pokemon.

**Revelations**

Buneary sighed, sitting on the sofa by herself. Everyone else was either asleep or out doing something else.

Buizel was out with Pachirisu, they usually don't get back until late.

Turtwig was spending Christmas with Chikorita and her family this time around.

Staravia and Swinub were probably in a bar after another year of failing to find love.

Chimchar and Piplup were asleep as well as Chansey and Croagunk.

And she had no idea where Pikachu was. He was usually back by at least ten. Never any later. It was incredibly strange. She was kind of scared that he found a girl while out looking for his last Christmas present for her.

She looked at the clock. It read twelve thirty. She sighed again. _"I can't believe I'm doing this!" _She thought to herself as she remembered the promise she made Chimchar earlier.

**Flashback**

"**Hey Buneary!" Chimchar yelled towards her at six o clock. She looked towards him with a far off look in her eyes.**

"**What's up, Chimchar?" Chimchar smiled a smile that seemed to say 'I know what you're thinking'.**

"**I need you to do me a favour." Buneary laid back down on the sofa.**

"**I said I'd help you out with the flowers after the New Year Chimchar. I don't want to think about work write now." Chimchar chuckled lightly.**

"**That's not what I meant." Buneary sat up and looked at him again. "I want you to tell Pikachu how you feel about him tonight." She jumped.**

"**PIPLUP TOLD YOU!" Buneary yelled out. Chimchar shook his head.**

"**No. You may have fooled everyone else, but I know when someone's in love." Chimchar held his breath. Piplup did tell him, but he didn't want Buneary to kill her for telling him or anything.**

"**Was I that obvious!" She said to herself, flopping onto her back yet again. **

"**No. I was the only suspicious one for a few months." Buneary didn't look any happier. "Look just tell him how you feel. It may be scary throwing your feelings out there. But you never know when someone's going to like you back."**

"**When did you become a love expert?" She asked him, suspiciously. Chimchar laughed lightly to himself.**

"**I never claimed to be an expert. But you two are great for each other. You're both almost the same in every way. Well he may be a little less intelligent, but either way you'll be fine." Buneary smiled.**

"**Okay. But if he rejects me again, I'm going to Dizzy Punch you for convincing me to do this." Chimchar outstretched his hand.**

"**Deal."**

"Why would he want me to do this?" She asked herself. "I mean. He must know that I have a lot more power behind my punches when I'm upset."

**With Pikachu**

"_I cannot believe that the Teleport Positions are closed!" _He thought to himself, staring at the big closed sign on the tube like platform. "How am I going to get home now?"

"You could just ask us." Pikachu whipped round to see Celebi and Mew standing there, with amused expressions on their faces. "We are Psychic Types you know?" Celebi clarified. Mew nodded.

"Yup. So come on." Mew said, using his tail to push Pikachu closer to them.

"Teleport!" Both Mew and Celebi called out at the same time. They soon became particles of who they actually were and flew at high speed toward their destination.

Once they got there. Their particles merged themselves back together and Pikachu bent over, vomiting. "Eww..."Celebi whined, stepping back a couple of steps to get out of the blast radius.

"Well. There goes my Lunch..." He then chucked up again. "And there's my Breakfast."

"Whoops." Mew said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess I forgot to mention there would be some side effects."

"What kind of 'side effects'?" Pikachu asked, standing up as his stomach was feeling better.

"Well, it usually only happens if the particles aren't concentrated, but you'll have projectile vomiting, dizziness, a bit of a head ache. And sometimes some of your body parts will go missing." Pikachu panicked.

"Wait! WHAT DID I LOSE?" He yelled, looking himself over. Celebi, from a safe distance from the vomit pile, started rolling around on the floor laughing.

"That was...mean Mew...very mean!" Pikachu looked embarrassed when he stopped checking himself. Mew started to laugh now too.

"Yeah I know. But it was funny. No-one's ever lost any body parts Pikachu." Pikachu glared at him after that. Mew sighed. "Okay, if it will make you feel better, I'll clean the mess up." Mew proceeded to Hydro Pump the vomit off the street. He then used Psychic to remove the vomit on Pikachu's clothes. Mew smiled. "Done!"

Pikachu waved. "Alright then. Thanks guys, I'll see you soon I hope." Mew smiled.

"Knowing you, we probably will yes. Bye." Mew then picked the giggling Celebi off of the floor.

"Yeah. Drop by Ilex Forest sometime. Mew isn't always with me, and I get lonely." Pikachu nodded and walked inside.

"You didn't tell me you get lonely." Mew said to her. She looked down.

"Yeah. But I didn't want to get in the way of you and your other friends, Uxie and Rotom." Mew waved it off.

"Look. If you want to see me more often. Then I'll make sure I can, okay?" Celebi smiled.

"Thanks."

"No biggie."

**Inside**

"Hi Pikachu." Pikachu jumped at hearing a voice so late at night, and turned around to see the carrier of his affections.

"Hey Buneary. Merry Christmas." Buneary smiled, her ever dazzling smile at him.

"Merry Christmas to you too. But why were you out so late." Pikachu scratched behind his ear.

"Well, after I bought your present, I ran into some old friends and I hung out with them. I hadn't see them in a long time." Pikachu then sighed.

"I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time. They both laughed at that.

"You start." Buneary offered. Pikachu took a deep breath in for confidence. Although it didn't work that well since he was in front of the table, and Buneary had been making decorations. He ended up breathing in glitter.

"Ak!" He started to cough uncontrollably. Buneary jumped up and thumped him in the back until he got it all out.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave all the stuff out here!" Pikachu just waved it off.

"It's fine. I should be more careful. You're about sixty percent more likely to get an injury at home than you are outside." Buneary held a bemused grin.

"Internet." Pikachu chuckled.

"The best place for your useless facts." He smiled afterwards and his eyes wandered upwards to see something he was sure he didn't see before.

Mistletoe.

"Um..." Buneary tilted her head up to see what he was staring at and her eyes held surprise at seeing the plant that was not there previously was sitting on the ceiling above them.

"Look. We do..." He response was cut short, however, when Pikachu caught her lips with his. Her eyes widened at seeing the yellow mouse being so...forward. But soon she closed her eyes and melted into it.

Pikachu wrapped his arms around her back and brought her down onto the floor on top of him to deepen the kiss. Buneary, in response, placed her paws on his blue shirt, on his chest.

She felt his tongue glide across her top lip, and with no hesitation, allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. They both moaned at feeling their tongues glide across each other.

This carried on for another three minutes before their lungs were so oxygen deprived, they had to rip away from one another to get their breathing under control. "Buneary...I...love you." Buneary felt her heart flutter and her brain start to launch fire works. She couldn't believe it. After three years, he has finally returned her feelings. She leant down and rested her head on his chest.

"I love...you too...Pikachu." She replied, still feeling light-headed after the kiss and confession. He smiled brightly and hugged her harder, before drifting off to sleep.

Buneary, obviously being stuck there, just giggled to herself and rubbed her head into his shirt and followed him to sleep.


	6. Christmas Time

ML54: I don't own pokemon.

**Christmas Time**

Sunlight started to shine through the windows of the Floroma town house. The beam of light that entered through the window had shone itself onto the face of the sleeping yellow mouse Pokemon.

He started to stir and squinted his eyes open to adjust them to the light, and went to get up.

Only to be held down by something on his chest. His eyes snapped open and franticly looked down to see Buneary, breathing lightly, still asleep.

Soon, memories of the previous night, flooded his mind as he smiled. He remember last night. The late night stroll, meeting Mew and Celebi again, puking his guts out on the road...Not a pleasant memory...Entering the house to see Buneary, breathing in glitter...Again, not a pleasant memory...Seeing the mistletoe, kissing Buneary...This one was a pleasant memory...Confessing his feelings and her returning them and them falling asleep.

He looked down at her peaceful face and laid his head back on the floor, not feeling like disturbing her. He started to rub her arm affectionately.

Unfortunately, Chimchar came down at that point and spotted them. "Alright! You confessed!" He cheered, Buneary then jerked awake, and shot up, unravelling her ears and putting up a defensive position.

"What? Where? When? How?" She yelled, before looking round and calming down, glaring at Chimchar. "Don't do that! You're lucky I didn't attack you!" Chimchar backed up and gulped.

"Okay." He replied, scared. Buneary smiled and looked back to see Pikachu, lying on the floor.

"Need a paw?" She asked, jokingly. Pikachu took her outstretched put and she helped him up. Once that was done, she kissed him on the cheek, before going into the kitchen.

Pikachu sighed with happiness. He then realised that Chimchar was still in the room. "Oh! Morning Chimchar, merry Christmas." Chimchar nodded.

"Merry Christmas to you too. At least you didn't forget, like last year." Pikachu sighed.

"Hey! I just got a new alarm clock, and I set it for the wrong date!" Chimchar shook his head, an amused grin on his face.

"And you thought it was the fourth of July." Pikachu rubbed his head, uncomfortably. "You had a window. I figured you'd look outside and know it wasn't."

"Okay. We all know I'm not the sharpest of knives out there. I may be the most blunt can we just drop it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Okay sure. Quick question, where are the Netherlands?" Pikachu smirked.

"I'm not falling for that one. We all know that Netherland is where Peter Pan lives." Chimchar suppressed to laugh in his face.

"Whatever you say, Captain Hook, but I think that's Neverland you're talking about. The Netherlands are in Europe." Pikachu grumbled, and went to get breakfast. Chimchar, went upstairs to get dressed.

"Hey Pikachu. Sorry about falling asleep on you like that." Buneary said, rubbing the back of her head, sheepishly. "I was just..."

"Bun'. Don't worry about it. It's fine. The floor wasn't completely uncomfortable. At least we have carpets." Buneary held an amused grin. "What?"

"Did you call me Bun'?" Buneary smirked at his uncomfortable, but cute little act. Him avoiding eye contact and blushing, though not noticeable unless you really concentrate. "Cause if we're just going to nickname each other I'm going to start calling you Pika'." Pikachu smiled.

"Deal." He agreed, holding out a paw. Buneary shook her head and hugged.

"You're a dork sometimes." He was about to complain. "But you're my dork." He then calmed down, and hugged back.

**Sometime Later**

Everyone were back by now, after they were done with what they were doing.

Chimchar let Piplup sleep in for a little bit, seeming as she was pretty tired last night, church browsing again.

Chansey and Croagunk had woken up and went downstairs. Croagunk actually does converse and have fun this time of year as well, which surprised everyone at first, but then they just put it down to Christmas cheer.

Staravia and Swinub passed out, drunk in the bar. So they were there the whole night. They woke up at about ten, and quickly got back and showered and changed.

Since the Teleport Positions were closed, Buizel and Pachirisu stayed in a hotel for the night. Pachirisu was a little sick in the morning though, so were also late back.

They had all already opened their presents from everybody. They had to wait for Turtwig and Chikorita to come back before they could get their presents. But they were fine with that.

Everyone seemed happy with what Pikachu got them this year. Though he was suspicious they were just acting it out, since he actually made an effort this year. But him and his oblivious mind brought it down to Christmas cheer and just went along with it.

"Thanks Buneary." He whispered to her, she smiled at him and hugged him.

Everyone weren't really surprised to come back and see them together, after all, they all knew they liked each other. So they knew that they would tell each other sooner or later.

"Alright everyone! Food's ready!" Chansey called to the rest of the group. They all walked there, knowing that running would just end up with people getting hurt.

Since Pokemon don't really eat meat, they had wide selection of roasted fruit and vegetables. Usually Pikachu and Swinub would down their food all at once. Pikachu decided against that, and tried to impress Buneary by taking his time with his food.

Swinub didn't, however, since he doesn't have to impress anyone, and chugged down his food all at once. "SWINUB!" Everyone shouted, half-annoyed, half-amused. Swinub just grumbled and sat there, waiting for everyone else to get through their food, so they could watch re-runs of old Christmas TV specials, like they do every Christmas after dinner.

Once everyone was done, they left the table and sat round the TV. Staravia announced, "You know, next Christmas, we'll be having a new married couple here." Chimchar an Piplup smiled at each other before hugging. Everyone cheered, before turning back to the TV to watch 'Jack Frost'.

After that was over, Croagunk turned the TV off. "Guys, we do this every year. Can we do something else. I got a Mock the Week, quiz game. We could play that." He suggested. They agreed, just because it was a change.

Croagunk was the one who asked the questions. Buneary, Pikachu and Staravia were on one team, Piplup, Chimchar and Chansey were on the other. Pachirisu, Buizel and Swinub were just watching.

"Okay guys! We'll start with Headlines. Here's a picture, of team Galactic leader Cyrus from 2007. But what does, stand for?" Pikachu then called out.

"Cunt seen in photo!" Everyone laughed, hard after that comment. Croagunk shook his head.

"I wish that was the answer. But sadly it is not. Any one else?" Buneary then guessed.

"Is it just his favourite TV show. CSI Portsmouth." Everyone giggled a bit. "Every week it's the same, a gay guy gets bludgeoned to death by a pipe." Everyone burst out laughing."

"Cyrus Shits In Primark?" Chimchar guessed. Everyone laughed.

"Which newspaper was that from?" Croagunk asked, Chimchar shrugged.

"Dunno, the same one that also had the headline Cunt Seen In Photo." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Cock Slip Impregnates Purrlion?" Pikachu guessed again, not getting as much of a laugh from the first one, but still pretty big.

"That would be the concerned look on his face." Pikachu burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA...Oh dear." He said, mimicking the look, Cyrus gave in the picture.

"Chamander Shits In Pie?" Piplup guessed. Staravia interjected.

"Why would a lizard pokemon shit inside an ex-leader of Team Galactic's Pie?" Chansey shrugged.

"Why wouldn't they?" Everyone chuckled a bit.

"It makes a point." Croagunk added, causing Staravia to chuckle a bit.

"I just think everyone wants the actual answer now! And it's Catholic School's Invented Paedophilia!" Pikachu explained with fake annoyance, while everyone else laughed. Croagunk just nodded.

"Thank you, Pikachu! Thank you! It's good to know that someone's actually playing the game properly." He replied, with fake happiness.

"Cyrus's Situation Includes Prosecution?" Buneary guessed.

"Well done, Buneary points to her team!" He exclaimed, She high fived Pikachu and Staravia, as everyone else clapped.

**(I can't be bothered to write a whole episode like thing for this, so I'll do This is the Answer but what is the question, Scenes we'd like to see, them the lemon.)**

"The next round is, If this is the Answer but what is the question. We have six categories, Sport, Politics's, Economy, Environment, Celebrities and World news. Piplup, which category would you like?"

"Um... Economy please." She replied.

"Okay, you went with economy, your answer is 25poke, but what is the question?" Piplup looked thoughtful.

"Is it, what is the price of half a Big apple?" Everyone chuckled at the irony.

"So a medium apple?" Croagunk asked.

"Is it the amount of money for the rights to my new film script, Delibird the Paedophile?" Everyone laughed hard at that. Pachirisu held her mouth, and ran up the stairs. Buizel following.

"Don't wait for us. I'll help her!" He called down to them, heading for the bathroom. The other's shrugged.

"What is the British name, for the American, rap-star, 50cent?" Staravia asked, everyone chuckled lightly.

"Trust you to make the exchange rate, funny!" Chansey exclaimed. Staravia shrugged.

"Is it, how much would I have to be paid, upfront to kill Paul's Electabuzz!" Pikachu exclaimed harshly, causing the rest to laugh loudly.

"You should consider becoming an actual comedian Pikachu. You're really good at it." Chimchar told him, once he was done. Pikachu scratched his ear in embarrassment.

"I think too many people will find him a bit...offensive." Chansey said. Pikachu laughed.

"I haven't even started yet." He exclaimed causing them all to laugh again.

"Alright can I steer you towards the correct answer."

"Oh! Wasn't this the price for Viagra and hair growth pills." Chimchar exclaimed.

"That's the correct answer, well done Chimchar!" Piplup hugged him and Chansey settled for patting him on the back. "The correct answer was how much were people on the internet selling fake Viagra and hair growth pills for?"

"This story confused me a bit." Buneary started. "I mean, it took them three YEARS to work this out. It surely would have been figured out when the man took the pills, looked down and thought 'hang on a second, I'm sure something's meant to happen.'"

"I actually found Viagra in Professor Oak's lab and tried it, not knowing what it was." Croagunk then voiced the question, everyone wanted to know.

"What happened?"

"I had a hard on for so long, I actually hid in my PokeBall for about three weeks before it wore out!" Pikachu then added as an after thought. "Those PokeBalls aren't actually as cramped as I thought they were going to be."

"So that's where you were!" Staravia exclaimed. "I thought it was just Team Rocket trying and once again failing to get you."

"Anyway. We now move on to Scene's we'd like to see. You each take one turn, thinking of something funny. One person on each team each time, it doesn't matter who goes when, but each team must take turns. And the first topic is..." Croagunk turned the card around. "...Bad thing to hear over a Tannoy system. Pikachu goes first."

"And if you look to your left, you'll see the burning remains of the left engine." Piplup went next.

"Hi, I'm your captain, praise be to Giritina!" She yelled out. Pikachu took another turn.

"Kirlia and her in-flight team will be looking after you this evening. And your hijacker's name is Dusclops." Chimchar took a turn.

"I'm delighted to inform you all that Jigglypuff is on board this flight, and she has her guitar." Buneary took a turn this time.

"Can somebody come to the salami slicer please!" She said, in a high pitched, masculine voice. Chansey went next.

"Can the owner of the burning Jeep, please remove it as it's blocking the entrance to the airport." Pikachu took another turn.

"The parents of a small boy name Tommy. He left ten minutes ago with a man in a balaclava." Chimchar took the last turn.

"This is your Captain speaking. And those were my final words." Croagunk then interjected.

"Okay the next topic is..." He then flipped over the next card. "...Bad things to hear your new neighbour's say." Pikachu took the first turn.

"Do you know what day the bins get collected? My wife's body is starting to stink!" Everyone laughed hard at that. Chimchar took the next go.

"That's a hard one to follow up." He said, quietly to himself. "You know. You look a lot bigger then you do through the Telescope." Buneary took the next turn.

"Yes so, my wife's killed a few people, my daughter's in the marching band and I am a Paedophile." Chansey went next.

"Hello I'm Paul's Electabuzz." Pikachu shook his head with an amused grin on it. Staravia took the next turn.

"I should tell you that those sofa's don't go with that paint...Yes I know I haven't been in your house before. I looked through the window!" Piplup tried her luck next.

"I like to have parties every Wednesday, so I'd appreciate it you'd keep the volume down." Croagunk interjected.

"Okay. I'll give the points to Buneary, Pikachu and Staravia, meaning that they are the winners of the game, since I want to go to bed. Goodnight." He said, going upstairs. The others, however, waited on Buizel and Pachirisu.

"Do you think something's wrong with her?" Swinub asked, the others looked at him.

"No. When someone throws up about three times in one day, it's always good news." Chimchar retorted, sarcastically. Swinub huffed.

"I bet you it's good news." He said to himself. Staravia held out his wing.

"I'll take that bet." They shook paws/wings on it. Pikachu and Chimchar both shook their heads.

"I can't believe you guys thought I was stupider than those two." Pikachu exclaimed. Chansey shook her head.

"We never said you were the stupidest. We just said you were stupid." Buneary grabbed Pikachu's paw.

"Well we're going to bed now. See you guys in the morning."

"Yeah, see you guys!" Pikachu also said, the others also saying goodnight as they headed upstairs.

Once in the room, Buneary tiredly curled up into a ball and Pikachu, curled up around her, his head resting in her neck. "I love you, Buneary." He whispered softly to her as she drifted off.

"I love you too, Pika." She replied affectionately, as she drifted off, with him joining her.


End file.
